Jaque Mate
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque hasta Salazar Slyhterin entendía lo que era perder a la reina...Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Personaje: Salazar**

**Género: Romance y tragedia**

**Advertencia: Es delicado, así que cuidado, no se lleven sorpresas xD**

Salazar sintió los brazos de su mejor amiga rodearle. Y eso le hacía sentirse seguro y bien. A gusto consigo mismo. Era la mejor solución según él, claro. Creía que necesitaba su tiempo para pensar. Para vivir una vida de verdad. Su amiga, fiel ante todo, le observaba con cierta pena en la mirada. Porque a ninguno le agradaba pensar que él se iba a ir. Porque le echaría de menos. Porque para Salazar, Helga era una amiga que nunca tendría. Era un algo que al principio se le hacía inconcebible. Y que ahora, le resultaba demasiado distinto

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Salazar?-Inquirió la joven de cabello rojizo con cierta inquietud

-Sí. Eso creo. Necesito conocer algo de mundo, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero…-Se quedó sin palabras

-Te voy a echar de menos, Helga

Y tras estas palabras, el joven volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo la respiración de ella en su cuello. Lenta. Cerró los párpados con el fin de saborear ese momento tan íntimo entre los dos amigos. Su destino se separaba. Los dos lo sabían, pero no se dejarían vencer por las adversidades. Por la distancia. La joven pelirroja no quería separarse del que era su mejor amigo desde la más tierna infancia. Ese chico de cabello negro. De ojos grises, tan fríos que podían helarte la sangre. Y pese a todo ello, le apreciaba. Como nunca lo haría con nadie

Esa noche, el cielo estaba despejado. Los caballeros vigilaban las torres del castillo. Porque eran unos príncipes. Que deberían estar comprometidos y juntos. La mujer se volvió a distanciar de él, mirándole con curiosidad, y a la vez, cariño. Suspiró, acercándose a su mesita de noche. De allí, sacó un botecito

-Debes ser cauto-Susurró ella, girándose y sosteniendo el objeto entre sus manos-De normal, las pociones estas con muy inconclusas…Pero lo he conseguido.

-¿Estás segura de que funciona?-Ella asintió

-He tardado mucho tiempo en fabricarla, Salazar. Y la he probado.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Debes tomar un sorbo pequeño, pues así sería suficiente y pensar en el destino que quieres. Mejor dicho, eso, y el año. Cuando llegues allí, guárdate esto…No lo pierdas, porque sino…No podrás volver a este tiempo

El joven asintió, conforme. No necesitaba ninguna aclaración más. La joven tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y depositó un casto beso en sus labios, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. El moreno se quedó sorprendido, encontrándose con los ojos de ella. Azules, como el océano. Sonrieron los dos, a sabiendas de que se volverían a encontrar. Que, de mientras, quedaría el recuerdo de ellos dos, juntos, para siempre…

OoOoOoOo

Abrió los ojos con cierto pesar. Se hallaba en la puerta de una especie de bar. Ladeó la cabeza con cierta gracia, intentando recordar donde se encontraba. En el año 1940. Lo tenía claro. Estaba en medio de la ciudad de Londres, ese lugar tan maravilloso que había crecido con el tiempo. Parecía irreconocible en muchos aspectos. El hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió un poco ante el hecho. Se removió en el lugar, incómodo. ¿Quién sería él? Suspiró, cansado, para tomar con sus manos la cartera situada a un lado de la chaqueta que llevaba

Se veía confuso. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién narices sería? En la documentación aparecía el nombre de Davide, y parecía ser italiano. Eso le hizo gracia. Un italiano, en pleno año, en Inglaterra. Volvió a sonreír con algo de ironía.

Volvió a guardar la cartera, pero se sobresaltó al notar algo extraño colocado en su cinturón. Tenía forma de escopeta, pero era mucho más pequeño. Eso le hizo reír un poco. Se observaba desorientado en ese ambiente, pero era agradable verse distinto. Ver que podía vivir una vida diferente a la que jamás hubiese conocido. Sus labios se entre abrieron. Y se resignó a pasar al bar, que tenía muy buen estilo

Era ese tipo de lugares donde iba la gente con cierta clase. Con algo de glamour si todavía cabía. El sitio indicado para personas como princesas o caballeros. Sin embargo, se llevó la sorpresa al encontrarse con personas, estilosas, pero que no eran caballeros, ni damiselas, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Y el rey? ¿Y la reina?

Se acercó a donde se encontraba un chico con ropa que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que sería un sirviente. El muchacho levantó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa grata, indicándole si deseaba tomar algo. Se mordió el labio. ¿Tenía que pagar? Seguramente que sí, pero sabía que llevaba dinero en la cartera, por lo que no tuvo pega alguna. El joven le sirvió lo de siempre. Una copa de coñac. Se estremeció, perdido. ¿Lo de siempre? Se miró al reflejo del espejo. Sus ojos grises brillaron con fuerza, con cierta intriga. Y entonces, sucedió. Un juego del destino que podía dejar a cualquiera sin hablar

La chica apareció del otro lado del salón. Llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en un lindo moño. Y se veía bastante nerviosa. Sus labios carnosos se encontraban ligeramente coloreados por un toque rojizo demasiado sensual que para Salazar era desconcertante. El hombre de cabello azabache tomó su copa y pidió otra al ver que la muchacha acababa la suya en cuestión de segundos. No supo de donde, pero sacó su valentía rápidamente

-¿Quiere otra copa?-La chica se giró, sorprendida por la cuestión del hombre-Es que como veo que ya ha terminado la suya, pues…

¡Salazar Slytherin, temblando! Si Helga le viese, se reiría en su cara. Sin embargo, en el rostro de la otra se formó una especie de sonrisa bastante agradable. Se giró por completo, quedándose en frente de él. Sus pupilas, azules claras, centellearon al percatarse de que era una galantería en toda regla. Y se veía azorada por todo aquello

-Muchas gracias, aunque no hace falta-El moreno rio entre dientes ante la mirada perpleja de ella-No quiero que se tome esas molestias por su parte

-No es ninguna molestia-Aclaró él

Entonces, el silencio reinó entre los dos. Ella fijó su mirada en una parte del salón, aunque a él eso no le importaba. Se colocó mejor la corbata, nervioso

-Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no cree?-Ella asintió ausente-Claro, por eso necesitamos tomar algo…Para relajarnos un poco-"Estúpido. Eso es obvio incluso en esta época"

-Sí…Bueno, en realidad yo es porque me veo un poco nerviosa-Se sinceró un poco, dejando que su brazo se resbalase por la barra del lugar. Él sonrió ante ese gesto, colocándose e invitándola con la mirada a que prosiguiese-Acabo de llegar a Londres y…Bueno…Es mi primera fiesta en un lugar como este

-No tienes porqué estarlo. El ambiente es agradable y demás…Y yo estoy aquí-Añadió finalmente con un claro deje de que estaba disponible para ella. El sonrojo de la chica aumentó exageradamente-Disculpa si te he molestado o algo

-No…Tranquilo-Volvió a mirar hacia donde lo hizo anteriormente y sonrió con cierta calidez

Salazar decidió seguir a los ojos de la chica que estaba tanteando. Tal vez estaba intercambiando miradas con su novio y él no había pensado esa posibilidad. Sin embargo, se relajó cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de otra chica. Esta era más risueña y un poco más alta que él incluso. Sus pupilas negras brillaban con una fuerza inexplicable, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Quizás es que había visto a un chico apuesto por la sala. O porqué no…A él.

-¿Estás bien?-Cuestionó para que la joven de cabello dorado le mirase a los ojos que él poseía. Sin duda, ella le gustaba

-Sí. Perdona. Mi amiga me reclama-Argumentó, posando la palma de su mano en la de él-Ha sido un placer conocerte, esto…

-Davide. Mi nombre es Davide

-Encantada entonces-Sonrió extensamente

-¿Y el tuyo?-Interrogó cuando ella estaba a punto de perderse entre el barullo de la gente

-Elizabeth…Pero me puedes llamar Elisa

Y antes de que pudiese comentar nada, la chica se perdió por la sala con paso firme. Él suspiró, volviéndose para seguir tomando la copa mientras la cantante comenzaba a entonar una nueva sintonía bastante preciosa. Cerró los ojos con cierto cansancio. En cambio, ella se situó al lado de su amiga, la que le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Las dos enfocaron sus miradas a la figura femenina. Lo que no sabía la chica de cabello rubio era que todo se iba a complicar más de lo debido. Por un conflicto entre sentimiento y razón.

OoOoOoOo

Se adentró en el lugar donde ella trabajaba con un ramo de rosas rojas. Se veía nervioso y un poco desorientado. Pero eso no le importaba. Quería verla y confesarle sus sentimientos. Se veía un azorado. Y ante todo, estúpido. Nunca se hubiese imaginado así, indicándole a una persona lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Pero allí estaba. En ese sitio, esperando encontrársela. Ansiando que ella le llegase a contestar con un sí bastante efusivo

-¡Davide!

Giró su cuello con el fin de ver quien le llamaba con tanto nerviosismo. Sonrió un poco agradecido de que se encontrase con alguien de ayuda. Era la amiga de la chica de sus sueños. Annie. Una mujer de bandera, la verdad. Bastante atractiva con ese cuerpo moldeado por la propia perfección. Sus ojos negros eran fuertes. Indomables. Esa era la palabra clave. Sus labios eran más finos que los de la otra, pero igual de coquetos…O incluso mucho más sensuales que otra cosa. Su cabello, castaño claro, caía por su cuello con ese toque que le hacía parecer bastante elegante. Y es que, quizás lo fuese. Era alguien a quien había conocido poco debido a su atención a la rubia. Sin embargo, siempre que había necesitado tiempo para estar con ella, la amiga de esta les había facilitado los encuentros.

-Annie… Qué sorpresa-Y en verdad se encontraba sorprendido ante la mirada divertida que le dedicaba la mujer

-¡Pero qué guapo estás, inspector!-Piropeó con cierto encanto-Ya veo el qué ha visto mi querida amiga Eli…-Prosiguió, sonsacando el rubor en las mejillas del hombre-¡Qué gracioso! ¿Qué hace aquí? No me diga que…-Levantó las cejas con un toque humorístico que hizo que él riese, confirmando sus sospechas-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿De verdad?

-No-Confirmó ella con una sonrisa juguetona-Pero era por darle un poco de melodrama al asunto-Inquirió con una pose teatral-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo vas a pedir?

-Pues…Un ramo de flores y ya-Ella frunció el ceño-¿Qué?

-Que es muy soso…Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Que supongo que no importará mucho el modo del mensaje…Sino lo que este contiene…Y ante todo-Levantó el dedo índice-El mensajero. Elisa va a estar muy feliz

-¿Tú crees que me dirá que sí?

-No…No lo creo-Él se sobresaltó-Estoy segura. Creo que está enamorada de ti Edward…Por eso quiero hablar seriamente contigo

-Adelante-Susurró él

-Es mi mejor amiga-Soltó de repente-La mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida. Es casi como…-Dudó un momento-Mi hermana. Y es muy inocente. Pero a la vez clara y contundente. No le gusta que le fallen. Lo sé por propia experiencia. Es sensible. Y tú le gustas mucho. Eres un chico bastante apuesto, adulador, y porqué no decirlo…Encantador

-Gracias

-Aún no he acabado. Lo que quiero explicarte, o más bien pedirte es…Que no la hagas daño. Tiene las ilusiones puestas en ti. Creo que quiere llegar hasta…El final. Matrimonio. Hijos… ¿Entiendes? Y si tú no…

-Sí es lo que estoy buscando. Es la mujer de mi vida-Ella sonrió con cierta pena, cosa que despertó la curiosidad del inspector-¿Ocurre algo?

-Que te envidio, Davide…Me gustaría tener una relación así con alguien, ¿sabes? De ese cariño y ternura que os demostráis…De ese amor-Aclaró-Tenéis suerte de estar juntos. Los dos. No la pierdas nunca, por favor-Suplicó ella con ese tono que le dejó algo cautivado

-Gracias Annie…Espero que encuentres tú también al amor de tu vida-Ella suspiró-¿Qué?

-Encontrar lo he encontrado…Otra cosa es que me corresponda de igual manera-Apartó su mirada para después sonreír cálidamente-Suerte

Y antes de marcharse, le colocó la corbata y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Con calma. Con suavidad. Con pasividad…Una propia de ella. Se apartó con esos ojos negros, intensos, como el carbón, y se marchó por donde había llegado. Él sonrió cálidamente por ello. Era su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Y eso no le parecía nada extravagante o raro. Pese a lo que la gente comentase de ella. Era una mujer formidable. A quien admiraba. Lo era casi todo. Como la hermana que siempre había deseado tener…

Se giró, clavando entonces sus ojos en la figura de su amada, la que proseguía con sus labores en el trabajo. Pero observaba disimuladamente hacia el lugar y él sonrió, sintiéndose halagado y, a la vez, protegido por ella. No llegaría nunca a comprender esa constante vigilancia cuando hablaba con Annie, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Solamente era ella. Con esa sonrisa tímida que se esbozaba en su rostro. Se acercó con cierto titubeo

-Eli…-Llamó en una especie de susurro. Ella sonrió un poco más y dejó sus quehaceres bajo las miradas y los cuchicheos de sus compañeras-¿Qué tal estás?-Estúpido.

-Algo cansada…He tenido que encargarme de unas cuantas cosas…-Se relajó-¿Sabes a dónde ha ido Annie? Necesito hablar con ella y…-Dudó

-¿Y qué?

-Pedirle consejo…Sobre el ajedrez-Afirmó con una gran sonrisa

-Pero puedo yo enseñarte…Y lo sabes-Indicó él amablemente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, perfilando todavía más sus rasgos suaves-De verdad

-Lo sé, pero…Con ella me siento más segura. Es mi amiga-Concluyó con una seguridad que fascinó al joven-¿Algo más?

-Sí…Quiero que sepas que…Estas flores son para ti-Le entregó el ramo con cuidado. Ella parpadeó

-¿Para mí?

-Sabes que…En el ajedrez…La pieza más importante es el rey…Pero sin la reina, la partida es mucho más difícil…Los dos depende el uno del otro para poder llegar a ganar

-¿Y?

-Pues que…He encontrado a mi reina, ¿sabes? Y es una mujer digna de admirar…-Suspiró al hablar, sintiéndose incluso intimidado, cosa que no le gustaba-Y esa reina…Eres tú-Abrió la boca, conmocionada-Te quiero, Elisa…Más que a nada en este mundo

El silencio reinó entre los dos. Él esperaba ansioso a que ella respondiese. La muchacha observó entonces hacia otro lado, y tras meditar unos segundos, fijó su mirada en él con fuerza. Con tanta que parecía estar a punto de perderse en el brillo de su mirar. Sin duda alguna. La quería. Más de lo que haya querido a nadie. Y eso le asustaba. Mucho. Y a la vez le infundía confianza para proseguir. Para luchar por ella sin dudar. Era distinto. Todo aquello lo era

-Jaque mate-Respondió, y Salazar se quedó desconcertado-Eres…Increíble

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Di que sí. Por favor-Ella le sonrió

-Claro que sí…Seré tu novia-Se quedó desconcertado y extrañamente feliz-Tengo que…Proseguir con mis obligaciones…

-¿Te vengo a buscar?-Se quedó pensándolo

-Si tú quieres…-Se encogió de hombros. Parecía algo ilusionada pero…Era algo que le dificultaba completamente entender que sucedía-Hablamos luego, pues…-Parecía nerviosa. Se giró-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?-Parecía sorprendida de que la hubiese escuchado

-Por…Hacerme ver lo que en realidad me hará feliz-Vale. Eso le había confundido más

-Eso es lo que pretendo…Que seas feliz, Elisa. Te quiero-Pronunció con fuerza. Nunca se había imaginado en una situación similar a la dada. Ella asintió. No había más que añadir.

OoOoOoOo

-¿Me vas a enseñar todo lo que has aprendido?

Salazar sonrió un poco para infundirle a ella confianza. La joven asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en frente del que era su novio. Ya llevaban un año de relación, y él se sentía demasiado afortunado por ello. La quería. No era una mentira. Es más… La amaba con todo su corazón. Con toda la fuerza que poseía en el interior de su alma, que si era cierto que estaba algo corrompida, con ella había logrado asomarse algo de luz como guía del camino

Se había enamorado de ella completamente. Era un sentimiento puro. Sin errores en las escenas románticas que sucedían entre ellos. Siempre la invitaba a cenar en algún lugar conocido para que ella se sintiese a gusto y para que él, pudiese aprovechar todo momento a su lado. A veces, tomaban un café por la tarde, y alguna tarde que otra caminaban por un parque cercano a la zona. Siempre intentaba respetar su espacio con sus amistades, aunque con quien más quedaba era con la mejor amiga de los dos, Annie

A veces, se sentía extraño con ella. Era una muchacha fría. No parecía emocionada con todo ese amor que parecía que él le profesaba, pero a la hora de la verdad, siempre sabía estar a la altura. Sabía corresponderle de verdad. Incluso ser así hacía que todo aquello fuese más especial. La primera vez que ella le dijo que le quería, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y le hizo ser una mejor persona. Gracias a ella, las dudas que tenía sobre los muggles habían desaparecido. Incluso se había olvidado de que era un mago. Uno de los magos más conocidos de la edad media

Pero eso era un pasado suyo. Ahora estaba en otra época. Con la mujer de su vida. Con esa chica que titubeaba para besarle en los labios en medio de la calle. Con la vergüenza apoderándose de ella. Porque ese era su encanto. Ese recato suyo. Esa pasividad. Algo de ilusión por esa relación que surgía entre los dos. No era la novia más romántica. O la más sentimental. Pero sabía que era cierto cuando le indicaba que le quería. Que no era una falacia. Y que si quería, podía hacer que esa mujer fuese suya…Para siempre. Sonrió un poco ante la concentración de ella, que movió una de las figuras

-Has mejorado mucho-Susurró él, comiendo así a la pieza con un movimiento. Ella bufó suavemente y eso causó la risa de él

-¡No te rías! Así me desconcentro, Davide…

Se quedó en silencio. Había una cosa que no le gustaba de todo aquello. Tenía que fingir que se llamaba de una forma. Tenía que mentir cuando ella le preguntaba por su pasado. No podía ser sincero. Más que nada porque ella le acusaría de demente, de una persona cuya razón se habría perdido. Y también por el mero hecho de que engañar a alguien en ese aspecto le dejaría en muy mala situación. Y eso le dolía. Le dolía darse cuenta de que no podía serle sincero. ¿Cómo llegaría a buen puerto una relación como aquella? Se encogió de hombros a la vez que ella seguía moviendo las piezas. Pero a él ya no le interesaba ese juego. Solo el verle a ella. Solamente eso

Percatarse del brillo de sus ojos ante la emoción de poder ganar. Esa seriedad en lo que era un juego, pero que para ella era mucho más. Era un signo de igualdad. Otro detalle más. Ella quería sentirse valorada en un lugar como aquel. Y él, en el fondo, no le agradaba la idea de que su novia trabajase. O de que, después de casarse, pretendiera trabajar. Obviamente, él daba por sentado que ella estaría a su lado. Pero también sabía que si se negaba en su momento, ella no estaría a su lado. Quería su libertad. La poca que se podía permitir en esos años. Y él quería que ella fuese feliz. De alguna manera u otra.

-Jaque…-Susurró triunfante, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hizo él otro movimiento

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Jaque Mate-Respondió, con una sonrisa desconcertante e intensa. Él tragó saliva-¡Sí!

-¿Sí qué?-No sabía si era por la emoción de haberle derrotado o por el hecho de que le había pedido matrimonio

-Sí, quiero…Quiero casarme contigo

OoOoOoOo

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Y ella se quedó en silencio, sospesando todas las posibilidades que estarían a punto de suceder. Parecía que la duda se apoderaba de ella. Y eso le asustaba a él, quien la observó con intensidad. Sus miradas se encontraron como dos gotas distintas en un lugar. Como la lluvia con el océano. Como los rayos de sol con el granizo. Un encuentro distinto. Intenso. Distintivo. Con mucho calor y a la vez, frío.

Y su amor incrementaba a cada segundo, igual que su pura incertidumbre. La quería. La amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Y eso le causaba una especie de vértigo increíble. Y por eso, miró a su alrededor, esperando alguna mirada alentadora. Como si fuese normal que ella no contestase. Sin embargo, permanecía en silencio, sospesando las posibilidades

Quería decir algo. Cuestionarla. Pero así cualquiera se percataría del simple hecho de que ella se había quedado así, callada, sin parecer querer decir algo sobre el asunto. Y eso le asustaba. Demasiado. No quería saber la respuesta si esta era negativa. No quería ser consciente de ello si ella se negaba a proseguir con todo aquello. Se quedó en silencio, observándola de soslayo

Y ella proseguía en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose en ellos para decidir lo que hacer. Desvió sus pupilas hacia algún lugar en concreto. Con el fin de decidir mejor todo aquello. Y eso era lo que más le causaba temor. ¿Y si la respuesta que encontraba ella no era satisfactoria para él? Negó con la cabeza, mostrando todavía ese talante que él poseía. Ella, al final, levantó su mentón y le miró a los ojos. Con esas pupilas azules centelleantes. Con una intensidad propia de ella. Y con un temor que le desconcertó todavía más. Como un lamento

-Lo siento…-Se alarmó por las palabras que había escuchado pronunciar de sus labios. ¿Qué querían significar en ese preciso momento?-Acepto

Se relajó un poco ante la respuesta de ella, y sonrió con la corazonada de que todo entre ellos iría bien. Ella también parecía en paz consigo misma. Tragó saliva y se apartó el mechón que era rebelde de su frente. Sonrió un poco, mostrándose esperanzada y tomó su mano. Los dos miraron al cura, quien bendijo el matrimonio con cierta alegría incluso

Besó la mejilla de la que ahora era su mujer con calma. Ella sonrió un poco por ello, separándose para encontrarse con los ojos de él. Con esa felicidad y pidiendo, rogando a Dios, que esa felicidad perdurase. Salieron tomados del brazo mientras los demás aplaudían alegres. Podía observar a sus suegros hablar felices sobre todo aquello, a su cuñado con orgullo propio de un familiar. Podía ver al mejor amigo de él sonreír un poco, azorado al tener tan cerca a Annie, la que aplaudía con fuerza por lo que estaba ocurriendo. La sonrisa extensa de ella. La sonrisa de su mujer por ello. Dos miradas. Y en ese mismo momento, Salazar podía haberse percatado de muchas cuestiones. Pero el amor en es un juego ciego. Y la partida de ajedrez proseguía. La reina había movido casilla. Ya quedaba menos para el final. Un final que sorprendería a cualquiera

OoOoOoOo

Se despertó, sonriente. Su noche de bodas había sido maravillosa. Su esposa había sido generosa con él, y pese al cansancio, cumplió perfectamente su deber, teniendo una noche increíble, llena de amor y pasión en estado puro. Los dos eran felices así, juntos. Y eso le pareció a él cuando ella se despertó a su vez, sonriendo un poco y estrechándose más a su cuerpo desnudo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y al chocar su aliento contra la piel de él, esta se estremeció. Rio entre dientes ante esa imagen de su marido, y besó su pecho desnudo con cariño y ternura

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

¿Quién le diría que algo tan sencillo y simple como eso le causaría tal felicidad? No era nada distinto. Los muggles podían ser estúpidos. Pero ella no lo era. Esas personas no lo eran. Los habían necios, pero pocos eran inteligentes. Y quizás por eso merecían la pena. Ella se removió entre sus finos brazos para posar mejor su cabeza sobre su pecho. Aspiró su aroma con algo de tranquilidad y volvió a cerrar los párpados, queriendo disfrutar de todo aquello

-Bien…Cansado, pero bien. Y muy pero que muy feliz-Ella, entonces, volvió a girar su rostro para encontrarse frente a frente-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti-¿Seria la segunda vez que le contestaría algo similar en su relación? Seguramente, pero eso no la hacía menos especial o intenso. Era algo precioso levantarse con la persona que quería a su lado y esta le correspondiera recíproca

-Tenía ganas de asegurarme de que así era…

-¿Sabes que eres el marido perfecto?-Interrogó con un toque divertido-Eres sin duda el mejor…Y por eso te quiero

-¿Por qué soy perfecto?-Asintió

-Es lo que cualquier mujer desearía. Tener a un hombre perfecto que te cuide, que te quiera. Una historia sin errores. _Un romance sin dilemas…Sin errores…Algo que nadie va a poder objetar…Solamente tú y yo_

-Lo dices como si fuese lo que quieren los demás…Y no tú-Señaló con cierto toque bromista

-No es eso, pero…También es verdad, ¿no? Eres el tipo de chico que quería. Con el que siempre he soñado. Mi príncipe azul. La sinceridad está entre nosotros…No nos podemos ocultar nada, puesto que…Rápidamente nos enteraríamos-Se quedó pensativa por ello

-¿Estás bien, cariño?-Ella asintió

-Sí, perdona…Es que he estado meditando mucho esto…Y solo sé que no te quiero perder

Él se quedó callado por lo señalado por su esposa. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? La abrazó más contra sí, sin querer perderla a ella. Sin desearle ningún mal. La necesitaba a su lado. Y por esa misma razón, nunca la dejaría ir.

OoOoOoOo

La distancia había crecido entre ellos. Después de dos años de matrimonio, con sus palabras amenas, con sus pocas discusiones, con sus noches de amor…Todo parecía haberse enfriado. Ella ahora se centraba más en su puesto. Y eso a él no le agradaba. Le gustaba que ella se interesase por el de él, quien era ahora comisario. Y ella, en cambio, se centraba más en su trabajo que ahora era más intenso, y era el de periodista. Y eso le hacía estar más atenta a sus propios asuntos, no a los suyos. Y eso no le agradaba. Incluso estaba empezando a dudar de su fidelidad. Y tenía claro una cosa. Que si ella le era infiel, hablaría con ella para solucionarlo. Un día, antes de lo normal, se presentó en su dulce hogar. Necesitaba hablar con ella

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Escuchaba los sollozos de una persona. No cerró la puerta debido a que estaba alarmado porque sabía que era su esposa la que estaba en ese estado de ánimo. Pero antes de cruzar a la habitación se detuvo en seco, escuchando la voz de la que era la mejor amiga de ella, Annie, al otro lado. Se asomó de forma imperceptible, viendo como la castaña posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Intenta tranquilizarte, ¿vale?-Pidió la amiga con cuidado, acariciando los hombros con cuidado

-No…No puedo…-Negó con la cabeza-Le he mentido-La otra parecía consternada

-¿Cómo que le has mentido?-Su mujer seguía sin saber cómo explicarse y eso preocupó más a la castaña, quien proseguía intentando transmitirle cierta calidez y compañía

-Le he mentido…Durante mucho tiempo. Y a mí misma también-Clavó sus pupilas azules sobre las negras de ella-Intentaba convencerme pero…Me he dado cuenta que lo único que he conseguido es arruinarnos la vida. A los dos-Y volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos

-No te entiendo, Eli… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Sé que entre los dos lleváis una mala racha, pero eso no significa nada… Podréis con ellos. Lo sé-Se quedó pensativa-Sois la pareja perfecta…Estáis hechos el uno para el otro

-Lo sé-Tragó saliva-Es el hombre perfecto…Y es maravilloso-Sonrió con cierta ironía-Cualquier chica hubiese querido casarse con él-Se encogió de hombros-Y yo creía que sería feliz…

-¿Pero?

-Pero solo eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no es así. Y que por mucho que lo intente, no voy a poder evitar sentir lo que siento-Susurró finalmente

-No te preocupes…Yo creo que es una mala racha. Le quieres-Afirmó toda segura

-Pero no creo amarle como él me ama a mí-Admitió al final, sin poder apartar la mirada de la otra

-Necesitas descansar…No vayas hoy a trabajar. Me inventaré una excusa

-No…No puedo permitirlo-Negó con la cabeza

-Hazme caso…Y así hablas con Davide e…Intentas buscar una solución al respecto-Concedió

-Gracias-Musitó con cierta ternura

-No hay porqué darlas…Siempre voy a estar contigo para lo que necesites-Ambas se quedaron calladas-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero-Pronunció con seguridad

Se miraron de nuevo, y Salazar iba a hablar y darse a conocer cuando Elisa se inclinó un poco para acabar rozando los labios de su compañera. Se quedó estático. Y parecía que Annie se veía en la misma situación, puesto que no parecía al principio corresponder a ese gesto. Pero después le acabó devolviendo el beso con algo de entusiasmo, separándose finalmente para quedarse calladas las dos. El hombre frunció el ceño, molesto y a punto de solar una locura cuando volvió a hablar su esposa

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?-¿Había habido más?-Antes de casarme con Davide…

-Claro que me acuerdo…Como para no hacerlo-Frunció los labios con un toque coqueto y se levantó-Me tengo que ir…Además de que no quiero que hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Y no es justo para Davide. Es un buen hombre

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Inquirió, levantándose a la par

-Que te quiero…No. No es esa la palabra. Te amo-Aclaró con fuerza-Pero…Tú estás casada con él. Y es mi amigo. No me voy a interponer entre vosotros…No-Negó con una sonrisa triste

-¿Te arrepientes?-Esa pregunta sonó demasiado sincera. La otra negó con la cabeza

-Nunca…No hay nada que pueda hacer que me arrepienta de este amor que siento por ti. Y nunca llegaré a comprender cómo hemos llegado a esto. Solamente sé que no necesito más para saber que te quiero. Y que tú me quieres a mí

-¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?-Quiso saber, apartando su mirada y cerrando los ojos, evitando la mirada empañada por las lágrimas de su amiga

-Porque el mundo no es capaz de comprender que el amor es quien elige, y no la persona-Sonrió con cierta ironía-Me marcho. Te deseo suerte

-¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo?-Se miraron cómplices-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Siempre

Salazar se colocó en la entrada de la casa, encontrándose cara a cara con la chica, quien había decidido marcharse de allí con su corazón a punto de desfallecer. Por hacer lo correcto. Por querer que la persona a la que amaba fuese feliz. Sus ojos se posaron en los de él con cierta sorpresa. Y un sentimiento de muerte lenta se apoderó de ella. Porque se moría cada vez que les veía juntos. Porque era acuchillar a su corazón poco a poco. Y aunque muchas veces se intentase convencer de que aquello no tenía razón. De que lo estaba todo confundiendo con la amistad, al final entendió que su corazón no se equivocaba en el ritmo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y ella parecía ahora asustada. ¿Habría escuchado algo de lo que habían conversado las dos?

OoOoOoOo

La mesa estaba tirada en el suelo. Las sillas medio rotas. Él se veía en medio de su habitación con el cigarrillo en la mano. Dejó escapar un halo de humo con ese toque suyo. Se quedó pensativo. La noche aquella, de hace unos días, había sido horrible. El llanto de ella. Los gritos de él. Aún rememoraba como la había estampado en la pared. Como ella pedía que no le hiciese nada. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a hacer.

Ahora estaban allí. Los días pasaban lentos. Sin palabras de por medio. Ella abrazada así misma en el sofá. Solo se movía para beber un poco de agua y acostarse en la cama. Había comido algo, pero no quería nada. Solamente llorar. Porque el dolor le podía. Y él se quedaba muchas veces allí, observando las imágenes de ellos dos. De la de su boda. En la que él sonreía con pura alegría. Y ella parecía más apagada. Había descubierto que guardaba una foto de ella con Annie. Las dos eran felices en ese instante. Lo demostraban

¿Qué había hecho él mal? Había intentando quererla. Comprenderla. Amarla sin que nadie se lo impidiese. Y si era cierto que no le había sido infiel, amaba a otra persona. Y no una cualquiera. Una mujer. Se volvía a preguntar a sí mismo demasiadas veces… ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué error había cometido? ¿Acaso era mala persona? ¿O era ella, que justamente ser muggle le hacía ser diferente?

No lo sabía. Pero también el enfado del principio se convirtió en dolor tranquilo, pasible. Ahora podía pensar mejor todo. Y tenía claro que iba a solucionarlo de algunas manera. Se afeitó. Se peinó su cabello. Se colocó mejor el chaleco azul oscuro. Guardó la pistola en la mesita de noche. Dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y finalmente, se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo.

Elisa seguía aún tumbada en el sofá. Al rato salió con una bandeja en las manos. Ella levantó la vista y se quedó en silencio, observando atentamente los movimientos de su esposo. Del que era su marido. Aquel que había considerado perfecto. El que había sido su forma de ocultar la verdad. Se había dado cuenta de que no había sido justa con él. Pero la vida tampoco con ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella, y no otra mujer? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir lo que sentía por su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella en ni un solo momento?

-¿Podemos hablar?-Preguntó él con cuidado, sentándose en la mesa-Por favor-Pidió al ver el brillo en los ojos de ella-Lo necesito

Se levantó del sofá para sentarse en frente de él. Los dos estaban destrozados. Ya no eran ellos mismos. Todo había cambiado. Él solamente veía a la mujer que le había mentido. Y ella a un hombre violento al que temía por cualquier cosa. Pero en ese instante, parecían ser ellos dos de nuevo. Ese matrimonio lleno de confianza. Salazar sonrió un poco

-¿Qué sucede?-Rompió ella el silencio

-He estado meditando y…No lo entiendo-Soltó una carcajada-No entiendo cómo hemos llegado a esto. Por eso quiero que me hables-Ella frunció el ceño sin entender-Que me digas porqué lo hiciste

-¿El qué, Davide?-Quiso saber ella

-Porqué…Porque no me lo dijiste antes…

-¿Qué te iba a decir?

-Tienes razón. Es una pregunta estúpida-Giró la cabeza, mirando a la puerta, aunque luego rodó los ojos y la observó de soslayo-¿Cómo empezó?

-Yo…

-Por favor. Creo que me lo merezco, ¿no?-Ella asintió, abrazándose a si misma

-Si te soy sincera…Creo que fue desde el principio, ¿sabes?-Parecía no comprenderlo, pues ladeó la cabeza-Yo lo consideraba amistad. Pero cuando te conocí, y vi entonces que eras mi hombre ideal, empecé a darme cuenta de que no todo marchaba bien. No como debiese. Empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas para mí. Con ella…Me sentía diferente con ella, y a la vez, que algo malo estaba haciendo. Me sentía sucia por dentro…No sabes hasta que punto

-¿Os habéis acostado?-Negó con la cabeza

-Nunca…Le pedí que fuésemos amigas. Que en realidad lo éramos, pero que habíamos equivocado sentimientos. Ella también lo creyó. Creo que era porque no se atrevía a ver que en el fondo, yo era una cobarde. Prefería pensar que eran cosas suyas a cosas mías. Y me ha respetado desde entonces. Igual que a ti. Eres su mejor amigo…-Acabó susurrando-El beso se lo di yo. Quería que supiese que pese a todo, la quiero-Asintió él ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos-Lo siento. Incluso llegué a convencerme de que te quería. Enterré mis sentimientos en lo más fondo de mi ser. Quise transformarlos. Pero…

"A veces el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar. Y te aseguro que cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Asegurarme a mí misma que desaparecerían con el tiempo. Y que te querría a ti. Fui una necia por ello. Un día, ese sentimiento llegó con mucha más fuerza. Explotó y no he podido retenerlo…"

-¿Y ahora?-Ella se encogió de hombros-¿Qué hacemos?

-Sé que la ley me obliga a quedarme contigo…Así que lo haré si es necesario. Puedo estar contigo después de todo.

-Te voy a proponer una cosa…Juguemos al ajedrez…Si ganas, te irás con ella-Ella se quedó callada-Si gano…Harás lo que yo quiera.

-Jaque mate-Pronunció

No sabía cómo había sucedido todo aquello, pero allí estaba. Moviendo la ficha cuando ella estaba a punto de vencerle. Se quedaron en silencio los dos, conteniendo la respiración acelerada. Sus labios se entornaron a una sonrisa triste a la vez que le sostenía la mirada a ella, quien parecía haber perdido la vida por ello. Porque la posibilidad de estar con ella se había instalado en su corazón. Se levantó, dispuesta a recogerlo todo.

Pero él la detuvo con su mano. Sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en su rostro. La analizaba con lentitud. Aún era la mujer que le había enamorado. Podía odiar a toda la humanidad. Pero no a ella. No a la mujer que le había dado todo. O al menos, lo había intentado a su manera. Y se sentía afortunado de haberla tenido a su lado. Por eso estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto

-Bésame…-Susurró con calma-Por favor

Ella dudó. Pero lo hizo. Posó sus finos labios sobre los de él. Y lo comprendió. Ella nunca volvería a ser suya. Ella ahora le pertenecía a esa muchacha que se había ido para no molestar en su matrimonio. Pero ella no había decidido. Ni Elizabeth tampoco. Por eso, cuando se separó de ella con cuidado, aun percibiendo su aliento en el rostro, lloró. Lloró un poco. Y ella le acarició los hombros, agachándose

-Davide…

-Márchate, Elisa…-Se paralizó, sin entender que sucedía-Vete con ella

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta-Musitó con cierto toque de broma, pero sin poder enjuagar sus lágrimas-Podré soportarlo…Por ti, puedo

-Dios…-Y entonces, le besó repetidamente en la mejilla, estrechándole con fuerza y llorando de alegría-Gracias…-Le volvió a mirar a esas pupilas que tanto le fascinaban-Espero que algún día puedas llegar a ser igual de feliz que lo soy yo…-Se levantó, pero se detuvo, dejando entonces sobre la mesa su alianza

-Yo también lo espero-Sabía que no sería así, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Y acabarían siendo infelices los dos

-Te quiero-Y sabía que era verdad. La pura verdad

-Y yo a ti…

OoOoOoOo

_Querido Davide. El tiempo pasa rápido. Parece que fue ayer cuando sucedió todo lo que tuvo que suceder. A veces me paro a pensar, y me pierdo en esos recuerdos. Divago en numerosos pensamientos. Muchas veces, me cuestiono tantas cosas que no parecen volver a existir después de pararme a pensar en ellas. ¿Dónde se va la felicidad cuando no está con nosotros? Hubo una época en la que no fui feliz, y lamento comunicarte que ahora lo soy _

_Annie y yo estamos recorriendo el mundo. Ante los demás, solo somos amigas. A veces me entristece que no pueda ser contigo, y que no pueda ser por el simple hecho de que no te quiero. Desearía que con ella fuese todo más fácil. Que no tuviésemos que ocultarnos para poder besarnos. Que no solo pudiese tomar su mano debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie se percate. Que no pueda dedicarla una mirada de amor por el simple hecho a lo que piensen los demás_

_A veces, me cuestiono a donde fueron esas lágrimas que cayeron los últimos días a tu lado. Donde quedaría ese odio que te guarde puesto que te tuve miedo, mucho miedo. Y ahora, cuando te recuerdo, es como ese chico apuesto. ¿Tú me recordarás igual? ¿Cómo a esa chica que conociste? ¿O a la que te rompió el corazón fríamente? No sé ni porqué te estoy escribiendo, pero creo que es porque al ser legalmente mi esposo, tienes que saber donde estoy_

_Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, aunque eso se debe de quedar en un deseo estúpido. Me encantaría que me vieses como a una antigua amiga, pero eso es marcar mucho el pasado. ¿Qué es lo mejor para los dos? ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti? Porque te juro que me gustaría que fueses feliz. Que te amasen de verdad. Que no sufrieses_

_¿Sabes qué, __**Salazar**__? Con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que todo sale a la luz. Quizás es la intuición, la curiosidad humana. No sé lo que significó para ti nuestra despedida. Puede que pienses que no volverás a encontrar a nadie, pero no es así. La encontrarás. A una mujer digna de tus sentimientos. La que te haga feliz de verdad. Conociste finalmente mi mayor secreto. Mi amor por una mujer…Y yo conocí el tuyo. Somos confidentes del otro, y a la vez, desconocidos que si se mirasen a los ojos podrían ver desesperación, cariño, amor, y por supuesto, dolor. ¿Algún día llegará el momento en el que estemos sin replicarnos o echarnos nada a la cara? Me gustaría pensar que así sería, pero es algo que creo que nunca sabré_

_¿Te marcharás? ¿Volverás a tu camino? Solamente quería que supieses que te quiero. Y que no te mentía al decírtelo. Siempre serás el hombre de mi vida. Y no puedes dudar de ello. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y que…Si nos volviésemos a ver, fuese con sonrisas y no palabras amargas. No me olvides nunca, por favor. Siempre a tu disposición, querido… Tú esposa y amiga, Elizabeth…_

-Jaque mate-Soltó Salazar, triunfante

-¿Lo has pensado detenidamente?-Preguntó Godric

-Sí-Respondió-Y creo que no debería juntarse el mundo mágico con el muggle…Lo sé por propia experiencia

Y se levantó, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca. Había ganado…Sin embargo, ¿a qué precio? Porque había ganado. El rey seguía intacto. Sin embargo, había perdido a su reina…La había perdido. Cerró los ojos al estar frente la ventana. La había perdido. Para siempre…Y por un simple…_Jaque mate_

**Bueno…Muchas personas me dirán… ¿Y el romance? Bueno, no siempre tiene que acabar todo bien, ya se sabe. Me apetecía escribir algo sobre esto, y me ha costado, aunque no lo parezca. No es fácil situarse en algo como esto. He intentado escribir algo coherente, aunque me habrá podido mi modo de ver todo esto. Espero que esté bien y que bueno…Guste algo. Un saludo y muchas gracias**


End file.
